


Stuck With You

by allofitforyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Captured, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hunt Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Sam Winchester Knows, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Trapped, Vampires, enclosed space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofitforyou/pseuds/allofitforyou
Summary: on a vamp hunt, Cas and Dean get stuck alone in a tight metal box
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Stuck With You

The corridor was dark and every breath Dean took filled his lungs with the heavy stench of the sea. His machete was pressed against his side as he squeezed through the narrowest space, breathing a sigh of relief when the passageway opened up into a wide cavern. 

Cas entered behind him, looking around with narrowed eyes. 

“You sure this is the right place? It’s a little wet for a vamp nest.” 

The angel took another step into the cavern. “I’m sure. We need to hurry, Sam might not be able to take out the three that are still above ground by himself.”

Dean lifted his machete and shrugged, walking to the other side of the cavern and looking for any sign of the vamps. No blood, no clothes, no mattresses, it was hard to believe anyone lived here. Besides a small crack in the ceiling with a steady drip of salt water, it was completely bare. 

Then he heard Cas’ voice behind him, low and urgent. “Dean!”

He whirled around to find the angel held by two vamps. He had no clue where they had come from, or how they overpowered an angel of the Lord, but Cas’ head was lulling weakly on his shoulder. He tried to step forward to help him but he felt a needle in his neck and cold liquid plunged into his veins. For a moment, everything was still. Then the world spun and he blacked out. 

When he came to, he was in a dark metal box, and hot breaths fell on his neck. 

“Cas?” The head resting on his shoulder lifted but the angel didn’t move back. After a minute, Dean realized he couldn’t. The metal prison clung to them on all sides and they were left flushed together.

“This container, it’s weakening me,” Cas said slowly, “They must have put angel warding on it. I can’t break us out, Dean.” 

He slammed his fists back into the metal as hard as he could with his arms pinned at his side. The impact echoed through the room, but nothing happened. He let his head fall back against the cold metal and sighed. Great. Trapped in a dark metal box with his best friend pressed against him. 

“How the hell do vamps have this kind of juice?” 

He tried to ignore the warm feeling that raced down his spine when Cas shifted and their knees brushed together. The angel pulled back slightly so they were face to face. “I don’t know. They must have had help.”

“Well, Sam will get us out, so just hold tight I guess.” 

God, he could have phrased that better. 

Cas didn’t answer, not that he’d expected him to, and they fell into silence. Which left Dean’s mind searching for something to distract him. Not that he needed distracting. Distracting from the angel who was currently pressed into him. From the sweet smell that hung in the breaths falling against his face. From the blue eyes that managed to shine slightly even in the darkness. 

He was positive Cas could feel his heart beating fast inside his chest, maybe could even sense the deepening of his breathing. He felt the thoughts taking over and he shifted slightly to try to calm himself down. The friction didn’t help at all. 

“Are you okay?” 

Dean turned his head to the side, trying to break the eye contact with the angel. “Fine.” With his head to the side, Cas’ breaths fell unto his exposed neck, causing his stomach to flutter. He silently cursed the god of karma or whoever was doing this. Who trapped him against his best friend who he definitely was not inappropriately in love with. Because it was Cas. And these kinds of thoughts, these kinds of feelings, weren’t fair to him. They would just mess up the years of friendship with the angel.

“You seem uncomfortable.” 

“It’s a little hot in here,” Dean muttered, cursing himself quietly all the same. 

“I hadn’t noticed,” Cas said in a tone Dean couldn’t read. He swiveled his head back to look at him and felt his heart rate tick up another notch. Great. 

“I just feel trapped, Cas, alright? Sam needs to hurry his ass up.” 

“Sorry, I’ll try to move.” Cas pressed his back against the wall in an effort to give Dean space, but as he did so his legs moved forward and Dean felt their hips connect, causing his breath to hitch. 

“Jesus, Cas,” he said, the heat rushing into his face. He silently willed Cas to not be able to see how red he was in the dark. But who was he kidding, the guy was an angel. 

“What?” Cas sounded genuinely confused, but he moved his legs back anyway. Dean felt his hips twitch forward, looking for the pressure they lost but he fought to control himself. 

_Shit_. 

“Dean, what’s going on?” He couldn’t tell in the dark, but he thought he saw the angel smirking slightly. Cas was many things but stupid wasn’t one of them. He knew exactly what was going on. 

_Shit_. 

He met the angel’s eyes, heart pounding into his throat. 

“Cas, I’m sorry.” 

He could feel the angel’s head tilting to the side.

“Why?” 

Dean let his head fall against the wall again and he looked up at the ceiling that hung just centimeters above his head. 

“Never mind.” 

The angel smiled and leaned forward, pushing their chests together again. Dean felt himself pinned to the wall, and he held his breath, completely frozen in time. Then Cas leaned forward and pressed their lips together. 

The angel tasted like sweet honey and fresh pine. And Dean melted into it. He couldn’t help it. Because he wanted this so badly and for just a moment he didn’t care that he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve Cas. 

The angel’s tongue licked tentatively against his lip and he felt his stomach tighten. Then he leaned back.

“I can’t.” 

“What’s wrong?” Cas had managed to free one of his hands and he trailed a finger slowly up Dean’s chest, letting it rest over his heart. The angel had a mischievous smile on his face and Dean hated himself as he leaned in to the touch, breaths coming faster by the second. 

“No, Cas,” he managed to mutter. The angel’s hand fell back at his side and he looked down. 

“It’s not that I don’t want it,” he whispered. “Cas, I can’t do this.”

Cas’ lips parted slightly and when he spoke his voice was lower than normal. “Is it because I’m in a male vessel?”

“No.”

“Then is something wrong with the vessel?”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn’t happening. “No. God no, Cas, you’re gorgeous. You’re sweet and you care and you take care of me and- That’s the point. You’re a goddamn angel of the lord, you’ve lived for centuries. You deserve the world.”

“I don’t want the world. I want you.” 

And then the angel’s lips were on him again, and he didn’t pull away. Not that he really could, if he wanted to. He was already pressed flush against the cool metal behind him. 

Cas tongue slipped from his mouth again and Dean parted his lips, letting the angel explore. He let his own tongue wander into the angel’s mouth, savoring the sweetness, the innocence. 

Then he felt Cas’ hips grind slowly against him, before the angel stopped, as if asking if it was okay. He grinded back, freeing his hands enough to rest them on Cas’ hip bones.

He froze as he felt the angel’s hardening length press against his thigh, but his own rapidly growing bulge slotted into the angel’s leg and he bucked against it, suddenly desperate for friction. 

Cas moaned softly and Dean smiled into their kiss, lazily pushing his thigh against Cas as the angel grinded desperately into him. 

Cas broke the kiss and let his mouth wander downward, his lips on Dean’s neck. He shivered and rolled his hips against Cas, desperate for his touch. The angel’s teeth met his neck and Dean whimpered needily. 

As Cas mouthed his neck, he brought his free hand up under Dean’s shirt, tracing his hip bones delicately. Then his hand traveled upward and he gently pinched Dean’s nipple. 

His head fell back against the wall, and he cried out, his hips bucking out of his control. Cas squeezed his fingers together and rolled his nipple between the pads of his fingertips.

“God, Cas,” he muttered. The angel sucked at Dean’s neck and he squeezed Cas’ hips, hanging on and trying to stay in control of the pleasure coursing through his body. 

Then he decided Cas had done enough. He let his hands travel from Cas’ hips and toyed with the button of his jeans. The angel left his neck and kissed his mouth, desperate and needy. He kissed back, sucking the angel’s lip softly. Then he deftly unbuttoned his jeans and slipped a hand over Cas’ boxers. 

Cas jumped and moaned into his mouth, his hips bucking into Dean’s hand. He kept rutting slowly into Cas’ leg and then cupped the angel with his hand, giving a slight squeeze. 

He ran his finger lightly over the length, stopping at the top to tug on the angel’s balls. Cas moaned again and Dean smiled. Cas looked so needy, so undone, and he loved it. Then the angel grabbed Dean’s wrists in a vice like grip and pulled him forward off the wall. There was a small space in between his back and their metal prison, and he shoved Dean’s hands into it, wrapping around him on either side. 

Then he pinned Dean forcefully against the wall again and Dean was helpless. 

“Cas-”

“Shh.” Dean didn’t argue, he couldn’t argue. He just captured the angel’s lips with his own again.

Cas swiftly opened the front of Dean’s jeans and pulled his throbbing cock from his boxers. The sudden warm contact dragged a needy groan from Dean’s lips, and he couldn’t stop the noise when the angel stroked it slowly. 

Then Cas let go and Dean bucked his hips frantically after him, searching for the loss of contact. 

Cas just smiled against Dean’s lips and then pulled them away too, looking down instead. His lips were swollen and as Dean looked between them and his dick, he wished they weren’t in this god-awful box and Cas could wrap those beautiful puffy lips around him. 

The angel pulled his own hard cock from his boxers and started stroking it, still using his full weight to keep Dean’s hands pinned behind him. 

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean breathed. 

Cas’ cock brushed against his own, but Cas continued to stroke himself, looking up to make eye contact with Dean and moaning softly. 

“Cas,” Dean said, rutting himself desperately against the angel’s steady weight, trying to get his cock into Cas’ rapid pumping. Then the angel leaned forward again, letting go of his cock and letting it rest against his stomach. He pushed their stomach’s together and Dean shivered as his head brushed into Cas’. 

“Fuck, Cas.” 

Cas kissed him hard, forcing his tongue down his throat while reaching the other hand to grip them both, hard. 

He was done playing games, and Dean could tell. He was close himself to coming undone, and he felt like a fucking teenager. Over before it could even begin. 

But he didn’t care, he just desperately grinded into Cas, hands pinned behind his back and mouth being ravaged by an angel of the lord. 

“Shit, Cas, I’m close.”

The angel just kissed him harder, gently pinching Dean’s head and wiping away a thick bead of precome before gripping his length again, stroking them together. 

Dean couldn’t breath, and he moaned into Cas’ lips. Then he felt himself release, covering both of their stomachs. Cas stroked him through the whole orgasm before he came himself, breathing raggedly into their kisses. 

Cas let his head fall onto Dean’s shoulder, and he gently nibbled at his neck. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean muttered shakily. His legs didn’t feel like they could hold him up, but there was no room for anything else, so he struggled to stay standing and support the angel. “Where’d you learn to do that?” 

“I’ve watched humanity for a long time,” Cas responded, his breathing still as heavy as Dean’s. 

Then light flooded them both and Dean stumbled back as the wall he was leaning against opened up. He landed on his back with Cas on top of him in the cavern, now lit brightly with torches. Their stomachs were still sticky with come and their boxers hung loosely on their thighs. Dean felt himself flush as he looked around and tried to cover himself up. 

“Dean?” 

_Oh shit._

“I- uh,” Dean struggled to his feet as Sam coughed loudly and looked at the ceiling. “I cleared out the vamp nest.” 

Dean helped Cas up and cleared his throat. “Right, uh, that’s great, Sammy.” His ears burned hot as his little brother lowered his eyes and smirked at him. 

“Guess I should’ve taken more time, though.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

Cas gulped and glanced anxiously between them and Dean couldn’t help but smile. The poor guy looked terrified. He threaded his hand through the angel’s and used his other to flip Sam off. 

“Whatever, jerk,” Sam said softly. As he turned away, Dean thought he heard him mutter, “Goddamn finally.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy


End file.
